This invention relates to a thermal transcription recorder, and more particularly to such a recorder in which multi-coloured drawings are painted by transcription from different coloured ink sheets.
A prior art of this invention is disclosed in a Japanese patent application No. 310388/88 filed on Dec. 8, 1988 by the same applicant of the present invention.
In this prior art, there are provided an ink sheet stock assembly where different kinds of thermal transcription ink sheets of different colours are stored separately, and a sheet selection assembly which takes a desired ink sheet from the sheet stock assembly.
An ink sheet is wound between a pair of reels, and each end of the rotary axis of a reel is held by a supporting axis allowing the rotation of the rotary axis while the supporting axis is grasped.
In the prior art, the transfer of the supporting axes of a reel between the sheet selection assembly and the sheet stock assembly, is performed entirely by the motion of the sheet selection assembly, and therefore, the motion of the sheet selection assembly becomes complicated and a fairly large force is required for the transfer of the supporting axes between the clutch of the sheet stock assembly and that of the sheet selection assembly.